Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez (* 1983 in Northwood, Liberty City) ist ein 25-jähriger dominikanischer Straßengangster aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned sowie der Protagonist von Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Er fungiert als persönlicher Bodyguard bzw. als rechte Hand für Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince, einem Nachtclub-Unternehmer. Luis Lopez tritt zu drei verschiedenen Zeitpunkten im Spiel auf bzw. kommt in GTA IV in drei Missionen vor. Zuerst erscheint er neben Eugene Reaper bei einem Banküberfall während der Mission Three Leaf Clover, den der Irische Mob organisiert hat. Das nächste Mal sieht man ihn im Libertonian Museum während der Mission Museum Piece, wo er einen Deal zwischen Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz und dem Jüdischen Mob zum Platzen bringt. Zum letzten mal kommt er in GTA IV zusammen mit Tony in der Misison Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend ''vor. Er taucht ebenfalls in der The-Lost-and-Damned-Handlung auf, als Johnny und seine Brüder, in der Mission ''Diamonds in the Rough, Diamanten von Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince stehlen, die gerade erst mit dem Schiff angekommen waren. Später sieht man ihn zusammen mit Tony Prince beim Diamanten- bzw. Geiselaustausch mit den McRearys. Luis kommt außerdem während der Mission Collector’s Item vor, diese spielt parallel zur Mission Museum Piece ''aus GTA IV. Zum letzten mal sieht man Luis in TLaD nach der Mission ''Get Lost während des Abspanns. In The Ballad of Gay Tony ''ist Luis der Protagonist, die Story startet mit der Mission ''I luv LC ''während Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary und Michael Keane die Bank of Liberty überfallen. Die Einleitungsmission spielt parallel zur Mission ''Three Leaf Clover ''aus GTA IV. Während der Überfalls wird Michael von Eugene Reaper erschossen, er war einer der Geiseln und er hatte zuvor noch mit Luis gesprochen. Nachem die McRearys und Niko zusammen mit dem Geld verschwinden, kommt Luis unversehrt aus der Bank raus. Er erzählt es daraufhin am Handy dem Nachtclub-Besitzer Anthony, von ihm ist der Protagonist Luis die rechte Hand. Die Story geht damit weiter das man von Tony und später auch noch von vielen anderen Aufträge bekommt. Luis Mutter Adriana Lopez ist am Anfang der Story nicht sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn, da sie meint er sollte studieren gehen, aber er möchte nicht. Die zwei besten Freunde von Luis sind Henrique Bardas und Armando Torres, die beiden sind immer wieder für ihn da. Trivia * Mit 17 Jahren ging Luis in Jugendhaft, weil er einen Lehrer erschossen hatte, der sich an seine Schwester herangemacht hatte. * Seine Mutter ist Adriana Lopez, seine Geschwister sind unter anderem Leta Lopez-Wilkinson und Ernesto Lopez. * Luis’ Vater verließ die Familie schon sehr früh, sodass Luis und seine Geschwister bei ihrer Mutter alleine aufwuchsen. * Er ist seit seiner Jugend eng mit Armando Torres und Henrique Bardas befreundet. Beide versuchen, ihr Geld durch den Drogenhandel zu verdienen. * Er war zusammen mit Armando und Henrique auf dem College. Die drei sprechen in der Mission ''Clocking off über den Sommer 1999, und meinen, sexuell aktiv gewesen zu sein. * Früher verkaufte Luis zusammen mit Armando und Henrique Drogen, hat sich aber weitestgehend von diesem Gewerbe distanziert. Im Spielverlauf von The Ballad of Gay Tony wird er aber von den beiden immer wieder hineingezogen. * Luis hat einen Wochenend-Crashkurs bei Higgin’s Helicopter Tours absolviert. * Luis hat mit seinen Freunden einmal eine Flasche Whiskey aus dem Büro seines Grundschulrektors gestohlen und musste dafür nachsitzen. * Luis hat mit 8 Jahren zum ersten Mal gekifft. * Luis hat sich in der Vergangenheit als Rapper versucht, allerdings mit mäßigem Erfolg. Er selbst ist jedoch von seinem Können überzeugt. * Seinen Spitznamen Lou mag er nicht, da er immer wieder sagt, dass er Luis heißt. * Sein Standard-Outfit ist die schwarz-weiße College-Jacke, die er über einem weißen Shirt trägt, Jeans und weiße Sneakers. Ohne die Jacke ist er nur im L.C.-Cage-Fighter-Ring spielbar. * In der Beta-Version des Spiels war sein Standard-Outfit eine weiße College-Jacke mit einem roten T-Shirt und einer Goldkette. Das kann man auch im Menü der Episoden beobachten. * Er trägt den Spitznamen „Captain Downtown“. * In seiner Wohnung hängt ein Bild von seinem Vater, das ihn in Militäruniform zeigt. * Seine Schwester Leta hatte in einer E-Mail gefragt, warum er in seinem Apartment Bilder von ihrem Vater hängen hat. Wenn man auf die E-Mail antwortet, dann schreibt Luis, dass, wenn Leta ihm Bilder von ihren Kindern schickt, er die von seinem Vater abhängt und die Bilder der Kinder aufhängt. * Er ist schon in GTA IV im Polizeiarchiv des LCPD vorhanden, allerdings sind Henrique Bardas und Armando Torres dort nicht aufgeführt. * In GTA IV sah Luis noch anders aus. Erst in den beiden Erweiterungen bekam er ein neues Facelift. * Während dem Banküberfall in GTA IV in der Mission Three Leaf Clover ist Luis einer der Geiseln, er kann vom Protagonisten Niko Bellic getötet werden aber er bleibt im weiteren Spielverlauf trotzdem am leben. * In seiner Wohnung hängt sein Pilotenschein. * Er hat eine Nichte, die ein großer Fan der Blue Brothers ist. * Obwohl Luis nicht auf love-meet.net angemeldet ist, kann er es trotzdem benutzen (dies ist bei Johnny Klebitz (The Lost and Damned) genauso). * Sein Standard-Outfit ähnelt stark dem von Axel Foley aus der „Beverly Hills Cop“-Reihe. * Luis ist der einzige Protagonist der Liberty City - Trilogie der nicht in Grand Theft Auto V vorkommt, er wird noch nicht einmal erwähnt. Niko wird oft während der Story von GTA V erwähnt und hat einen Cameo-Auftritt im Online-Modus. Johnny kommt in der Mission Mr. Philips und wird von Trevor Philips getötet. Luis hingegen hat nicht einmal eine Erwähnung ins Spiel geschaft, vermutlich lebt er genauso wie Niko friedlich in Liberty City weiter. * Er ist der einzige Charakter der GTA-Serie, der außerhalb der Story einer ehrlichen Arbeit nachgeht. Polizeiakte *'Name:' Lopez, Luis Fernando *'Alter:' 25 *'Geburtsort:' Liberty City *'Zugehörigkeit:' Bekannt als Partner von „Gay“ Tony Prince *'Vorstrafen:' **2001 – schwerer Autodiebstahl **2003 – Körperverletzung *'Informationen:' **Einwohner Northwoods, dominikanischer Abstammung. **Arbeitet als Bodyguard für Tony Prince, genannt „Gay Tony“. **Arbeitet zudem als Türsteher in Princes Nachtclubs „Maisonette 9“ und „Hercules“ in Lower Algonquin. **Seit langen Jahren Verbindungen zu zahlreichen Drogenhändlern in Northwood und involviert in die Straßenkampfszene. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Three Leaf Clover * Museum Piece * Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector’s Item * Abspann The Ballad of Gay Tony *Als Protagonist von The Ballad of Gay Tony kommt Luis seit der ersten Mission I luv LC in jeder vor. Bildergalerie Luis.jpg LuisFernandoLopez-GTAIV.jpg|Luis in der Mission Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend LuisFernandoLopez&GayTony-TLAD.jpg|Luis und Tony in der Mission Diamonds in the Rough ILuvLC-TBOGT.jpg|Luis im Maisonette 9 Autoshotgun.jpg|Luis mit der Explosive Shotgun und Yusufs Buzzard LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3.jpg|Luis im Menü-Auswahl von GTA: Episodes from Liberty City Luis Fernando Lopez mit Koffer.png|Luis-Lopez-Artwork Luis Fernando Lopez.png|Luis-Artwork Luis-Fernando-Lopez-Artwork (Absperrseil), TBoGT.png|Artwork von Luis Lopez 6337-gta-iv-gay-tony-luis-fernando-lopez.jpg|Luis und sein „explosives Temperament“ 98927819-4.jpg|Luis mit dem Advanced MG Johnny-klebitz-and-luis-fernando-lopez-1280x800.jpg|Ein Artwork von Luis und Johnny luisfernandoo.jpg|Luis mit offenem Mund 110 Luis Lopez.jpg|Luis schaut nach hinten, in der Mission Three Leaf Clover|link=Three Leaf Clover Luis-Lopez-Bilder.png|Weitere Bilder aus Luis’ Wohnung Luis Higgins Zertifikat TBoGT.png|Seine Urkunde für den Hubschrauberschein bei Higgin’s en:Luis Fernando Lopez es:Luis López fi:Luis Fernando Lopez fr:Luis Fernando Lopez it:Luis Lopez hu:Luis Fernando Lopez nl:Luis Lopez pl:Luis Lopez pt:Luis Lopez ro:Luis Lopez ru:Луис Лопес tr:Luis Lopez Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Militärangehörige Kategorie:Hispanics